inferno
by misao girl
Summary: 01&02,04&05 et 03&H. Duo emmène tout le monde en boiteMais ce n'est pas le seul intérêt de la fic lol enfin lisez pour savoir


  


**auteur **: misao girl  
  
**E-mail** : misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**Disclaimer **: ces beaux gosses ne sont pas à moi mais je vais pas me gêner pour m'en servir pour mon histoire.  
  
**Genre** : yaoi, OOC, song fic(au milieu de la fic)   
  
**couple **: 1&2, 4&5 et 3&H  
  
**note **: paroles de la musique en italique, la chanson utilisée est "sexy pour moi" de Tragedy.  


**  
INFERNO**

  
  
**  
POV D'HEERO **  
  
  
J'arrive pas à croire que je me suis laissé entraîner dans cette galère ! Ce baka va me le payer ! Enfin je suis content de ne pas être le seul à fulminer de rage, on y est tous passé ! D'ailleurs celui qui a du le plus souffrir est Wufei, il a subi une véritable métamorphose... J'ai bien cru qu'il allait étrangler ce baka natté mais Quatre a su le contenir en lui faisant un câlin des plus torrides... Je ne le pensais pas aussi dévergondé notre tenshi blond... Enfin les efforts de l'américain et de l'arabe conjugués ont payé car Wufei est absolument splendide... Ses cheveux sont lâchés, c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi et ça lui va bien, il semble moins sévère mais tout aussi fier. Il porte un pantalon noir moulant et une chemise rouge légèrement transparente sans manche laissant entrevoir une musculature parfaite... Il est au goût de Quatre visiblement qui se tient possesivement à lui, lançant des regards noirs à quiconque oserait reluquer SON petit copain. Je n'imaginais pas Quatre aussi possessif ni aussi terrifiant avec ce genre de regard... Quand à Wufei, il est un peu excédé par le comportement de son amant mais il est en même temps très honoré. Ils font un très beau couple, pourtant ils sont si différents... Je n'aurais jamais cru voir Wufei se faire mener ainsi par le bout du nez, mais le blond est très fort avec ses chibi eyes et il pourrait faire plier n'importe qui ; je le sais car j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience au retour d'une mission où il m'avait obligé à rester au lit pendant une semaine pour guérir...   
Nous marchons depuis un peu plus de 10 minutes dans cette rue qui mène à notre inéluctable destin, lieu choisi par l'américain... Pendant ce laps de temps, Wufei s'est fait draguer une bonne dizaine de fois dès que Quatre s'éloignait un peu de lui pour parler avec ce baka natté par exemple. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire en voyant le chinois se faire allumer ainsi sans savoir quoi faire pour repousser ses assaillants. Heureusement pour lui, l'arabe et son regard mauvais était là.  
Je tourne mon attention vers le deuxième couple... Un couple encore plus atypique que le premier... Même si je les vois ensemble, j'ai toujours du mal à m'y faire... C'est si étrange... Comme d'habitude Trowa reste indifférent, enfin il essaye, car avec l'allemande collée à lui et sautillant gaiement, il a une jolie vue sur son décolleté ce qui le fait rougir. Et moi, je souris moqueusement dans mon coin, le narguant du regard quand il se tourne vers moi.  
Quand à Duo, il est en tête du groupe et il blablate joyeusement sur au combien l'endroit où nous allons est "terrible". Il est super sexy, bien plus que d'habitude. Quand il est descendu dans le salon habillé de la sorte, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de rougir... Le seul mot qui pouvait le décrire était Grrrroarrrrrrr. Duo a du remarquer mon rougissement car il s'est empressé de venir me tourner autour en insistant bien plus que d'habitude. Je l'ai regardé défiler ainsi devant moi avec sa chemise transparente à moitié ouverte et son pantalon de cuir moulant avec des lanières toujours en cuir vers le bas. Il porte également divers bijoux en plus de sa croix : il porte des bracelets en argent, un collier au ras du cou avec une sorte de croix celtique avec une pierre noire au centre et des pierres rouges aux extrémités. Ces cheveux sont nattés et parcourus de rubans noirs également tressés avec les cheveux. Il a également une ceinture de cuir avec des chaînes en argent au niveau des hanches. Il est vraiment magnifique, terriblement sexy... Voilà la vision enchanteresse que j'ai devant moi en ce moment alors que nous arpentons les rues de la ville. Puis nous arrivons au lieu de torture, "inferno", la boite de nuit la plus branchée du moment. Je déglutis, il y a plein de gens qui attendent et plein de projecteurs qui illuminent les environs. Je n'aime pas du tout cette atmosphère... Elle est oppressante, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver dans des endroits aussi fréquentés... Duo se retourne tout sourire vers nous, visiblement il est heureux de son effet de surprise... Quand à moi je suis pétrifié... L'américain connaît le videur car il nous aide à nous frayer un chemin et à rentrer, mais je ne veux pas... Je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression que je vais étouffer... Duo vient vers moi et il me fait un sourire puis m'entraîne à l'intérieur de la boite en me prenant la main... Je le suis docilement, captivé par l'éclat de bonheur que j'ai aperçu dans ses yeux. Pour revoir cet éclat, je suis prêt à rester ici parmi ces gens, dans cette atmosphère qui me met mal à l'aise. Je suis prêt à faire cet effort, à surmonter ma peur, pour lui, pour le voir sourire. Je m'assois à une table en compagnie des autres, je vois déjà Duo scruter la piste de danse désireux d'aller se trémousser sur cette musique rythmée et enivrante comme lui... C'est ce que j'aime chez lui, cette énergie qu'il met dans tout ce qu'il fait... Nous commandons à boire, je prend du saké pour me donner du courage pour cette soirée. Duo regarde étrangement mon verre se demandant ce que c'est, il s'approche encore plus de moi et me pose la question. Je joue l'indifférent comme d'habitude alors il décide de savoir par lui-même. Il se saisit de mon verre posé sur la table et y trempe ses délicieuses lèvres, je le regarde hypnotisé par ces lèvres posées à l'endroit où étaient les miennes quelques instants auparavant. Il fait ensuite une grimace, visiblement il n'apprécie pas vraiment.  
  
-Whaouh c'est vachement fort Hee-chan, en plus le goût est bizarre.   
  
Je le regarde amusé par le ton enfantin qu'il utilise pour s'exprimer mais je ne laisse rien paraître restant de marbre. Puis après avoir fait quelques autres grimaces sentant ce goût si particulier sur ces lèvres, Duo se lève et rejoint la piste de danse vite imité par les deux autres couples. Hilde se colle sensuellement à Trowa qui ne sais plus trop où se mettre face à sa petite amie qui se montre très entreprenante glissant ses mains le long des hanches musclés puis remontant vers les fesses. Mais il se détendit après que l'allemande lui ai dit quelques mots à l'oreille et il se laissa prendre au jeu entourant la taille fine de son amante et la rapprochant de lui de manière à ce que leurs corps épousent la forme de l'autre. Quatre lui était comme "glu" à Wufei, profitant de cette danse sensuelle pour mettre chaque parcelle de son corps en contact avec celui de son amant. Il arborait un grand sourire, très content que son amant accepte de mettre son honneur de côté pour lui faire plaisir. Wufei lui regardait son tenshi tendrement mais aussi intensément, ces deux-là ne vont pas rester longtemps ici... Tout comme Trowa et Hilde... Tant mieux je pourrais observer Duo de tout mon saoul... Et là, la vision qu'il offre me satisfait pleinement, il se déhanche sensuellement sur la piste de danse attirant tous les regards. Il danse avec les personnes qui l'approchent multipliant les partenaires, s'esquivant des personnes trop audacieuses en se déplaçant facilement sur la piste se glissant parmi les danseurs. Il est incroyable, absolument irrésistible... Sa natte suit tous ses mouvements battant sur ses reins renforçant la sensualité de sa danse, ses yeux améthystes brillent de milles feux. Soudain mon coeur s'arrête, Duo me regarde ou plutôt me fixe... Il a remarqué que je le contemplais et son regard reste obstinément posé sur moi. Mon coeur se met à battre frénétiquement de plus en plus fort à mesure que l'objet de mes rêves se rapproche de moi. Il stoppe en face de moi, son regard de braise toujours fixé sur moi. Je sens un courant électrique me parcourir devant ce regard si intense, cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer à l'indifférent car il m'a surpris dans un état de faiblesse. Il me tend sa main et je la saisis, de toute façon je suis pris au piège alors autant le suivre. Il m'amène sur la piste de danse et colle son bassin au mien alors que la musique change.   
  
  
_Cette soirée c'est pour toi et moi  
Faut que ça slam  
Ne me déçois pas  
Faut que tu bouges  
Et que tu danses  
Sur ce son faut que tu déhanches  
Quoique tu dises  
Je serai ton homme  
Quoique tu fasses  
Faut que tu restes en forme  
Si tu veux bouge contre moi  
Si ce n'est pas toi ce sera moi_  
  
Duo me regarde intensément appréciant le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi en ce moment même où son corps se déhanche contre le mien, j'ai l'impression que mon monde se réduit à lui, à ses yeux brillants et pétillants de malice mais aussi d'autre chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Visiblement Duo ne va pas me laisser de si tôt, la nuit est à nous... Je n'ai jamais dansé sur ce genre de musique mais le rythme me vient naturellement alors que je me contente de suivre les mouvements de hanche et de bassin de mon partenaire. Pour une fois je me laisse aller tout simplement.  
  
  
**  
POV DE DUO**  
  
Je suis étonné, je ne pensais pas qu'Heero allait me suivre sur la piste... Il est vrai que je l'ai vu dans un état de faiblesse car j'ai perçu ses sentiments, j'ai vu qu'il me regardait... Alors il n'avait pas trop le choix car je ne l'aurais pas laissé s'en sortir ainsi, pas après avoir vu le vrai Heero pendant quelques instants. Et là un de mes rêves se réalise, je danse avec lui... J'en profite un maximum, qui sait quand une telle autre occasion se présentera... Je l'ai collé contre moi, bassin contre bassin alors que j'entame une danse langoureuse et sensuelle. Heero suit mes mouvements, son corps ondulant contre le mien suivant un rythme effréné et saccadé. Je ne pensais pas que le soldat parfait dansait aussi bien... Je vois qu'Heero n'est pas seulement un soldat parfait, il est un être parfait... Il s'est très vite adapté à ma danse et à la musique, il a aussi pris de l'assurance passant un bras autour de ma taille me rapprochant de lui. Ses mouvements de hanche s'alternent remontant puis descendant me rendant fou se calquant sur mes propres mouvements, suivant mes courbes, électrisant tout mon corps. Je suis agréablement surpris que mon jap' accepte de se prendre au jeu se laissant aller à ses désirs pour une fois, oubliant son entraînement, son masque de perfection, oubliant la guerre. Il me regarde captivé par mes yeux améthystes qui, je l'imagine, doivent briller intensément... Je suis si heureux, je vois mon visage se refléter dans ses yeux et je m'aperçois qu'en effet mes yeux brillent de joie, de tendresse, de désir. Son regard cobalt est tout aussi intense, brillant lui aussi de désir, capturant l'attention de mes yeux améthystes. Je suis habitué à son regard froid et indifférent et je le trouve déjà irrésistible, si troublant mais ce regard là est tout simplement inqualifiable par sa beauté et son intensité. Dire que ce regard m'est réservé ce soir... La nuit ne fait que commencer, j'accélère le rythme de la danse me frottant davantage à lui dans un mouvement encore plus sensuel, me rapprochant encore plus de lui passant une jambe au milieu des siennes. Je veux passer la nuit à danser avec lui, sentant son corps pressé contre le mien. Je me sens infatigable, prêt à danser toute la nuit contre l'homme que j'aime. J'espère qu'il va continuer à suivre ce rythme, à onduler contre moi mais de toute façon je ne le laisserais pas s'échapper, ce soir il est à moi. Je suis son seul et unique partenaire ce soir et peut-être pour la vie, on dit bien que l'espoir fait vivre, si ce n'était pas le cas cela ferait bien longtemps que nous aurions cesser de nous battre contre la domination d'Oz...  
  
_  
Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça_  
  
Nous continuons d'onduler l'un contre l'autre, nos corps embriqués. Heero ne semble pas du tout gêné par notre proximité, au contraire il recherche ma chaleur posant sa tête au creux de mon cou, s'abandonnant à cette douce étreinte qui est notre danse. Je respire l'odeur de ses cheveux, une odeur de mûre, odeur sauvage qui lui correspond tout à fait. Je souffle légèrement sur son cou faisant bouger ces petites mèches alors qu'il frémit de part notre proximité. Je me serre davantage contre lui passant mes bras autour de son corps musclé et caressant son dos au travers de son t-shirt noir moulant aux reflets bleus , du haut vers le bas et vice-versa, en une douce caresse. Il me regarde les yeux embrumés de désir en sentant mes mains chaudes effleurer son dos accentuant la caresse de temps en temps. Puis il ferme les yeux cherchant à intensifier le contact au maximum.   
_  
Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça_  
  
**  
POV D'HEERO**  
  
Je me rapproche encore plus de Duo alors qu'il vient de passer une jambe entre les miennes, je suis électrisé par ce contact si agréable et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir. Je me sens soudain fiévreux et ma vue se voile. Je ne sais pas comment expliquer cette sensation que je trouve néanmoins agréable. Je veux encore plus sentir Duo contre moi, je pose ma tête près de son cou et je sens l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux, c'est si agréable... D'habitude je ne m'attarde pas sur ce genre de chose mais quand je suis avec lui ou quand je pense à lui, le soldat parfait n'existe plus et je peux profiter de certaines choses qui me semble superflues à cause de mon entraînement et de mon idéal qui ne laisse pas la place aux sentiments. Mais ce soir, je suis moi, Heero Yui, un adolescent de 16 ans et je compte profiter de cet instant de liberté qui ne se reproduira peut-être jamais. Je sens le souffle de Duo sur ma nuque, il s'amuse à faire voler mes mèches et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner sous cette caresse inattendue. Il me serre davantage contre lui, ses bras entourent ma taille et il entame une douce caresse le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ferme les yeux bien trop heureux de ce geste, cherchant à profiter de cette esquisse sensation. Je m'abandonne totalement dans ses bras continuant à danser, mon corps emmêlé au sien.  
  
_Faut que ça balance  
En rythme et en cadence  
Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense  
Ça me mette en transe  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
_  
Duo change de rythme, la danse devient plus endiablée m'emportant dans un tourbillon de sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres. Mes hanches suivent le mouvement de celles de Duo bougeant de droite à gauche et descendant puis remontant. Duo se détache de moi pour mieux se recoller puis il passe derrière mon dos passant ses bras autour de ma taille en se tortillant contre moi, ses mains caressent mon torse puis redescendent sur mes hanches et ainsi de suite avant qu'il ne se replace en face de moi avec son magnifique sourire content de lui. Mais je passe rapidement derrière lui pour lui montrer que moi aussi je peux le faire vibrer.  
  
  
_Il faut que ça soit chaud  
C'est toi qui fait mon show  
Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!_  
**  
POV DE DUO  
**  
Je sens Heero s'esquiver et passer derrière moi, deux bras puissants enserrent ma taille tandis que leur propriétaire me murmure sensuellement à l'oreille quelques mots.  
  
-Ce soir je vais te montrer le vrai Heero et te faire oublier la guerre et toutes les souffrances que l'on a enduré jusqu'à maintenant.  
  
Je frisonne sous cette voix si sensuelle alors qu'Heero se colle encore plus contre moi me donnant de légers coups de bassin. Je me sens fiévreux, tous mes sens sont en ébullition alors que je sens le corps chaud de mon Hee-chan se presser contre le mien. Cette fois je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur notre danse, c'est lui qui décide alors que je me sens parcouru de sensations enivrantes au contact de ses mains si chaudes caressant mon ventre sous ma chemise. Ma tête est rejetée en arrière et je sens son souffle près de mon oreille m'envoyant des ondes électriques. Je sens un bref instant ses lèvres se poser sur ma nuque mais elles partent aussitôt me laissant avec un sentiment de frustration comme si j'avais rêvé ce moment. Heero revient face à moi et son regard semble un peu hésitant comme s'il redoutait ma réaction, c'est pour ça qu'il a du enlever ses lèvres rapidement, il a cru faire une erreur... Je lui souris le rassurant et il me répond par un timide sourire. Il est si kawai quand il sourit, encore plus sexy que d'habitude. Nous continuons de danser, nullement fatigués et trop heureux de pouvoir profiter de cette soirée pour oublier notre condition de soldat, pouvoir réellement "vivre".  
  
_Faut pas que ça buggue  
Ouh  
Malgré la tendance actuelle je fais mon buzz  
Et c'est toi que j'ai choisie  
Avec moi tu jump  
Un nouveau style je te ramène  
Un genre nouveau qui te harcèle  
Un son nouveau qui te martèle  
_  
C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me sens si bien, que je me sens si vivant, que je suis si heureux d'avoir survécu jusque là, d'avoir survécu à cette foutue épidémie, au massacre de l'église Maxwell, aux interrogatoires d'oz... Ce soir je veux oublier tout ça comme Heero me l'a promit, je ne suis pas un soldat mais un adolescent de 16 ans qui profite de sa vie. Et je partage ce moment unique avec toi, toi que j'ai choisi dès que mon regard s'est posé sur toi, dès que tes yeux cobalt ont capturés les miens... Ce soir, je te fais découvrir une nouvelle expérience. Je t'apprend à t'amuser, à te détendre, à profiter de la vie tout simplement. Par cette danse, je brise ton masque de soldat parfait en te faisant découvrir de nouvelles sensations, en te montrant que tu as le droit de ressentir des émotions. Je suis content d'avoir pris l'initiative de vous ramener ici, grâce à ça je peux découvrir le vrai Heero, quelqu'un d'extrémement séduisant qui a de l'amour et de la chaleur à offrir mais qui désire aussi en recevoir.  
  
  
Ma baby danse pour moi  
Emmène-moi où tu vas  
Quand tu bouges comme cela  
Tu sais que j'aime trop ça   
Faut que ça balance  
En rythme et en cadence  
Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense  
Ça me mette en transe  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Il faut que ça soit chaud  
C'est toi qui fait mon show  
Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!  
Je sais mon style tu le testes  
Mon flow mon feeling tu le saignes  
C'est moi que tu vises  
Que tu critiques  
Ou tu méprises  
Ce que je vis  
**  
POV D'HEERO  
**  
Nous nous regardons dans les yeux continuant à danser. J'ai eu peur d'avoir fait une erreur en posant mes lèvres sur sa nuque mais je me suis arrêté à temps, je veux bien me lâcher ce soir mais je dois faire attention. Je ne dois pas commettre des actes irréversibles qui changeraient notre condition. Mais Duo me sourit pour me rassurer et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui répondre également par un sourire. Je me sens plus léger quand Duo me sourit, j'ai l'impression que je peux tout surmonter... Duo je ferais tout pour tenir ma promesse, pour te faire oublier l'espace d'un soir, la guerre, ton passé douloureux... Il pose la tête sur mon épaule alors qu'on arrête de danser pour simplement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre. J'entoure sa taille fine tendrement et il passe ses mains autour de mon cou, j'enfouis ma tête dans ses cheveux et remonte ma main qui se perd dans sa natte. Puis nous restons front contre front, les yeux fermés. Je sens Duo s'éloigner, il me fait un sourire espiègle et passe derrière moi de nouveau. Je sens ses mains parcourir mon torse sous mes vêtements tandis que ces lèvres se perdent dans mon cou. Il y dépose de multiples baisers et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir. Il doit être heureux, il a réussi à faire réagir le soldat parfait, il a enfin brisé toutes mes barrières de protection, lui qui déteste quand je joue l'indifférent en dehors des missions, il a enfin obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Cette fois c'est lui qui mène la danse et je suis à ses ordres, sujet à ses caresses. Je sais qu'il sourit en ce moment même, cette soirée représente une vraie victoire pour lui, il a triomphé du soldat parfait, celui qu'il critique sans cesse... Mais je ne lui en veux pas de penser cela, je suis heureux qu'il m'aide à être moi-même rien que ce soir.  
  
_Nous venons du même endroit  
Du ghetto je descends tout comme toi  
J'ai pu m'en sortir  
Et ce fût une chance  
Mais chaque fois que je m'endors encore j'y repense  
_  
**POV DE DUO**  
  
J'ai enfin réussi à faire réagir le soldat parfait... J'en suis heureux, Heero doit beaucoup souffrir avec ce masque... Mais ce soir, il est lui-même, pas besoin de masque avec moi. Heero et moi nous sommes pareils, nous avons beaucoup souffert dans notre jeunesse, et nous souffrons toujours, enfermés dans le même destin. Mais notre rencontre nous a permis de changer, de changer notre destin, trouvant quelqu'un pour partager nos souffrances... Je me demande ce que je serais devenu si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, je n'aurais probablement jamais connu le sens du mot amour... Et toi comment serais-tu si je ne t'avais pas rencontré ? Je ne sais pas et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais mais ça ne me dérange pas car te rencontrer a été la plus belle chose de ma vie. Nous avons tous deux réussi à nous en sortir, à survivre à toutes les épreuves qui ont traversées notre vie et la récompense de tout cela a été notre rencontre.   
  
_  
Oh go go danse surtout ne t'arrête pas  
Fais comme si je n'existais pas  
Bouge tes hanches, fais-le en cadence  
Reste toujours dans le bon rythme il faut que ça balance_  
  
Perdu dans mes réflexions je ne me rend pas compte du regard d'Heero, un regard tendre, protecteur... Je me noie totalement dans ce regard, je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Nous dansons plus étroitement mais cette fois notre danse est plus lente, nous ne sommes plus du tout dans le rythme de la musique. Nous sommes dans un autre mode, notre monde, un monde de tendresse qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Nous bougeons en rythme malgré le fait que nous ne suivions pas la musique. C'est lui qui impose la cadence, moi je le suis hypnotisé par l'éclat de ses yeux.  
  
_  
Oh go go danse dans mon style si t'aimes ça  
Fais comme si il n'y avait que toi  
Bouge tes hanches, fais-le en cadence  
Ça fait Oh oh oh oh!  
Faut que ça balance  
En rythme et en cadence  
Faut qu'à chaque fois que j'y pense  
Ça me mette en transe  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh...  
Il faut que ça soit chaud  
C'est toi qui fait mon show  
Je veux que tu danses sexy pour moi!_  
  
**  
POV D'HEERO**  
  
Je regarde Duo ne pouvant me détacher de ses yeux si magnifiques où se reflètent la lumière des différents projecteurs, je regarde ses lèvres que j'ai envie de toucher, de caresser, d'embrasser... Il semble perdu dans ses pensées en effet il est immobile depuis quelques minutes. Je lui impose un rythme plus lent que précédemment essayant de le faire sortir de ses pensées par ce changement. Cela a l'effet escompté car il lève ses yeux améthystes vers moi et cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il calque mes mouvements et nous dansons en harmonie bien que nous ne suivions absolument pas la cadence de la musique. Mais cela n'a aucune importance car nous ne sommes que tous les deux enfermés dans notre monde, plus rien n'existe à part nos deux corps enlacés.  
  
_Sexy...  
Tant sexy pour moi...  
_  
Je ne peux résister plus longtemps à l'appel de ses lèvres, je me penche tendrement vers lui et je tiens ma promesse en capturant ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Duo met sa main derrière ma nuque pour approfondir ce baiser que nous attendions tous deux depuis le début de la soirée. Là, nous oublions tout l'espace de ce baiser, il n'y a plus de guerre, plus de morts, plus de douleur juste la tendresse et la douceur de ses lèvres. Nous sommes seuls au monde et nous avons enfin trouvé notre âme-soeur du moins pour cette nuit car demain tout recommencera, la guerre sera à nouveau présente, nous devrons à nouveau tuer, rentrer à la maison pour laver le sang qui souille nos mains, nous serons à nouveau des soldats qui n'existent que pour leur mission. Mais pas ce soir, cette soirée est unique, elle est pour toi et moi... Nous penserons au lendemain quand celui-ci arrivera... Je te serre tendrement dans mes bras alors que quelques larmes m'échappent, la fin de la musique marquant la fin de ce moment de bonheur. Tu dois sûrement savoir à quoi je pense car tu nettoies mes larmes et me regarde avec un triste sourire, je n'aime pas te voir triste... Tu poses à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes et tu me dis quelques mots, des mots qui vont changer ma vie...  
  
-Je t'aime et je t'attendrais. Une fois que cette guerre sera finie, que le soldat et l'assassin parfait n'auront plus de raison d'exister, nous serons à nouveau réunis et cette fois notre bonheur ne se limitera pas à une soirée mais s'étendra à l'éternité.   
  
Tu me souris, un vrai sourire, pas celui du joker ni celui du shinigami, non cette fois c'est le sourire d'un ange qui vient me sauver de mes ténèbres en m'offrant un sourire plein de promesses. Sur ce, nous allons rejoindre les autres et nous faisons comme si rien ne s'était passé attendant patiemment le moment où nous serons enfin heureux, le moment où nous pourrons être nous-même, le moment où nous serons réunis pour toujours. Mais jusque là, nous nous battrons pour atteindre notre idéal et avoir le droit à ce bonheur, nous n'avons pas le choix, nous avons accepter d'être des pilotes de gundam et nous sommes des soldats avant tout tant que cette guerre durera. Mais je sais que nous ferons tout pour mettre fin à cette guerre le plus vite possible et dans le nouveau monde qui suivra, nous pourrons vivre heureux car ce sera un monde où les rêves seront permis.  
  
  
**  
FIN**  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
